pandoraheartsfandomcom-20200223-history
The Black Winged Chains
The Black Winged Chains are Chains with the unique ability to summon the Chains of Condemnation. There are five Black Winged Chains, all of which were previously Illegal Contracted to Glen Baskerville . Presently, four of the five Black Winged Chains have been divided amoung the Four Great Dukedoms and now have Legal Contracts with representatives from each Dukedom, while Jabberwock remained with the Baskerville Family. The Black Winged Chains Purpose The main purpose of the five Black Winged Chains is to pass judgement on those who are a threat to the harmony created and maintained by the Baskerville Family. As such, it was mandatory that each new vessel of Glen Baskerville must form an Illegal Contracts with each of their predacessor's Black Winged Chains before being able to take on the title of Glen Baskerville. After taking on the title of Glen Baskerville, Glen will now have to pass judgement on a Child of Ill Omen , as each Glen has a connection to a Child of Ill Omen. The reasoning for this is because Children of Ill Omen can willingly approach The Core of the Abyss , and when the Core is touched, it causes disruptions on Earth, which is why Glen Baskerville is the only one meant to be able to approach the Core and only in the most dire circumstances. A Ceremony is held where Glen will accuse an offender of a crime, being born with the eyes of Ill Omen or the offender's very being have been past examples, and so the Black Winged Chains will pass judgement on the one accused, when found guilty, the Black Winged Chains will open a path to the Abyss and summon the Chains of Condemnation to drag the offender into the depths of the Abyss. Commonly for a Child of Ill Omen this meant that they would be obliterated by the darkness of the Abyss. As a secondary purpose, the Black Feathered Chains are also able to stop further breaking of the Chains that prevent the Abyss from engulfing Earth after they have been severed. They displayed this ability during the Tragedy of Sablier, thus preventing Earth from falling into the Abyss as a whole, rather only having the majority of Sablier fall into the Abyss. Powers and Abilities *Passing judgement on offenders of crimes against the harmony of the Abyss and summoning the Chains of Condemnation to punish the offender by casting them into the Abyss. *Inter-Dimensional Travel - Able to open pathways to and from other dimensions like the Abyss or Cheshire's dimension. *Mending the Chains after they have been severed, to prevent the entire world from falling into the Abyss. Each Black Winged Chain also possesses their own unique Powers and Abilities: Raven *'Pyrokinesis' - Raven is capable of spewing forth blue fire from his mouth or wings; sometimes extending this ability by shooting a barrage of black feathers intensly burning with blue fire. The fire Raven produces is powerful enough that it can seriously harm or kill Abyssal entities such as fellow Chains and even Baskervilles, as it was capable of severing Gilbert's arm with ease. *'Binding' - Raven has shown that he can surpress other Chains' powers by placing a seal on them that is only meant to be able to be removed by Raven's own power; with Oz the B-Rabbit's powers being the only known exception, as they're strong enough to remove the seal without aid. *'Illusion Generation' - Though not one of Raven's main abilities, Raven proved his ability to merge with the shadows and generate large circular eyes meant to act as intimidation when Gilbert first visited Raven after joining the Nightray Dukedom. Although Raven's illusion is effective, it is not as powerful as Dodo's, Raven's illusions cannot kill, while Dodo's illusions can. Owl *'Umbrakinesis' - Like a blanket of fog, Owl releases a haze of darkness from her wings that envelops her victims and takes away their ability to see and hear anything from their surroundings. *'Shapeshifting' - Although it was previously an ability only known by Sheryl Rainsworth in the present-day timeline, Owl is capable of changing her form into a much larger beastly version of herself, that Reim claims invokes fear upon first sight. *'Bond Forming' - Owl spins threads that can connect to any individual, though the thread can only be seen by the individual who holds the thread, leaving the person the thread attaches to completely oblivious to the bond Owl formed with them. Dodo *'Illusion Generation' - Dodo's primary powers allow him to create illusions of anything his Contractor wants, giving a physical manifestation to a thought using his access to Abyssal power. However, some people are able to sense the use of Abyssal energy and thereby see through Dodo's illusions. Meanwhile, those who cannot see through Dodo's ruse are at risk of being put into shock or even dying from fear - as claimed by Rufus. *''' Umbrakinesis''' - Rufus had Dodo directly attack Sharon when she spoke out of turn to him using what appeared to be some form of dark energy. Despite this ability, it was proven to be rather weak when Raven was immediately able to stop Dodo's attack without strain. Although this abiity is quite powerful to other Chains but is not that powerful to strong and experienced Chains. *'Fear' - If an individual cannot see through Dodo's illusion, they have a large possibilty to be put to a severe/heavy shock, even worse, Dodo can kill his vicitms using the power of fear that he can generate. Gryphon Additional abilities are unknown. Jabberwock *'Energy Beam' - Jabberwock can concentrate a beam of energy that he fires from his mouth, capable of killing multiple individuals in the path of said energy beam. However, Jabberwock's energy beam takes time to generate, and therefore Jabberwock's attack can be thwarted if he's attacked during the generation of his energy beam. Contractors Current Previous Trivia *Owl is the only one of the Black Winged Chains to be female. *Dodo is the only Black Winged Chain that can't fly. Navigation Category:World of Pandora Hearts Category:Chains Category:Characters Category:Terms Category:Black Winged Chains Category:Baskervilles